This application relates to devices for injecting, delivering, infusing, administering or dispensing a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to a device for self-administering a fixed dose of a substance. Such a device may be thought of and referred to as an injection pen, a fixed-dose injection pen or a fixed dose pen, and provides a convenient, efficient way of self-administering a substance stored in an ampoule or syringe inside the injection pen on a one-off basis.
An example of an injection device for administering a fixedly set dose on a one-off basis, wherein the dose can be pre-set, is known from patent specification DE 10 2006 038 103 A1 owned and filed by the owner of the present application.